Desire
by spooksrocks
Summary: Its a fine line between anger and passion ...how I wish the scene in ep. 9, when R and M meet to discuss plans to rescue Lambert the alchemist, could have gone. RobinMarian oneshot.


Desire

R/M one-shot based on the scene from 'A Thing or Two about Loyalty' ep 9 i think, where Robin goes to see Marian about plans for rescuing Lambert, the alchemist. The scene starts off the same (but some of the dialogue is probably not exact) and then it goes into AU territory. Sigh... if only the scene could have gone like this ...

Please read and enjoy. A review would make my day!

* * *

"I got your note," said Robin, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Marian sprang round at the touch on her shoulder, as Robin laughed at her reaction. "So Gisbourne's going to help us, is he?"

"Yes" replied Marian determinedly.

"And what did you do to make him promise that?"

"Nothing! I played on his conscience, that is all."

"Now," replied Robin, with a smirk on his face, "I'd believe you… if Gisbourne had a conscience."

"Lambert is his friend. He will be persuaded to rescue him."

Robin looked away. "He will not. He's a cruel man. He's ordered the torture of this supposed friend! Marian, why do always stick up for him?"

"Why do I always stick up for him!? Rather ask, why do you always think the worst of him!" Marian took a step towards him, letting her anger show. "Look, he's agreed to help us. Why won't you give him a chance?"

"Because he doesn't deserve one!" he flashed back at her, holding her gaze.

Robin's angry retort hung in the air. He loomed over her, and they somehow stood far too close for comfort. He looked away and Marian could breathe again. She looked him up and down.

"You just can't get over your jealousy of him," she said angrily, with contempt tinging her tone. "Why can't you grow up, and realise that just because the man now holds your position in life does not give you the excuse to be blindly prejudiced of him!"

"Well, at least I am not blinded by my love for him!"

He had crossed the line, and anger took precedence over any other emotion. "You take that back! I do not love him!" she shouted at him, stepping forward.

Robin just snorted, and looked away, smiling and shaking his head. "I don't believe you."

Frustration warred with anger rose in Marian, as she raised a hand to the side of his face yanked him back to look at her, forcing herself not to slap him.

"I … do not …. love … Gisbourne!" She grated the words out, staring into his face to make sure he understood.

His deep blue eyes widened with shock at the force of her reaction and suddenly Marian could see nothing else. Her anger and frustration vanished completely as all she felt was the touch of his warm face under the palm of her hand which still rested against his cheek.

Robin found himself trapped in Marian's angry glare. His own anger and disbelief began to melt away as other thoughts took precedence. He tried to concentrate on what she saying so vehemently to him, but all he could do was watch her lips as they moved, sounding out words that had no meaning to him.

He wrenched his gaze upwards into her eyes, and saw a change come over them, softening into the same feeling of shock and entrapment that had happened to him just a moment ago. Her lips parted with surprise at the sudden change of atmosphere between them.

Robin didn't know how it was happening, whether he leaned forward or she leaned closer, or perhaps both, but her lips where moving towards his. They met, and the sweetness of her mouth enveloped him. Desire surged through him, and he hungrily deepened the kiss, stepping forward to press against her.

His mouth moved on hers; the strange wetness of his tongue was such a foreign sensation that Marian's mind seemed detached. Her body took over, and her hand on his cheek slid down to the collar of his tunic and pulled him towards her, while the other rose up and tangled in his hair. Caught off balance in the act of taking a stepping forward, he stumbled against her. Rather than break the kiss, Marian stepped back too, and found herself pressed in between the wall and Robin's chest.

Robin caught himself with one hand against the wall, while the other moved up her side, past her bodice and up to her neck so he could press his mouth to hers more fully, to take the last breath of oxygen out of her lungs. Then, need to breathe became more urgent than his desire and he withdrew his tongue from her mouth and leaned back.

The instant his mouth left hers, desire was doused as shock his actions, and how she had responded, took over. Uncomfortably aware at his body still pressing hers against the wall, Robin took a step back and stared at her, his mind a complete blank.

Marian was light-headed with dizziness at the lack of oxygen and desire coursing through her body. She swayed forwards as his mouth left hers and opened her eyes and glanced up into his, seeing the shock there. Thoughts came flooding back into her head as she suddenly remember that she, a noblewoman, could not have possibly have done this. She jerked her arms back from where they rested on his shoulders, as if they had been responsible for this, not she. With one frightened glance up into his eyes, Marian ducked under his arm, still leaning against the wall, and ran off into the darkness where her horse waited.

Robin took his hand away from the wall and watched her go, his lips moving soundlessly as if to call her back. To apologise, to kiss her again, he was not sure, but by the time he forced breath to his lungs, she had gone. "Marian," he whispered. He turned and slumped against the wall, his emotions awhirl with shock, fear and disgust at himself for his lack of self-restraint, but most of all, desire.


End file.
